


Rolling Down the Tracks

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: smutty_claus, F/M, Het, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Students, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Train Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus thinks that he finally has his chance with Lily... and finds out he's not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling Down the Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to a whole host of people for helping me with this: SDK, GryffindorJ, Writcraft, and Badgerlady.

"It's Hogsmeade weekend." 

Lily kept her eyes on her Charms book but her eyes stopped moving across the page as her brow wrinkled and she asked, "Did you want to go?" 

Severus shrugged. "I thought you might want to." 

"We could go to the Three Broomsticks, have a butterbeer." A smile played at the corners of her mouth and his insides turned to melted butter. "Maybe buy some chocolates at Honeydukes."

Severus was glad he'd managed to save a few coins, finally. He was tired of pretending he didn't want anything in Hogsmeade or even flat out refusing to go. It was humiliating to stay in the castle with the first and second years. 

He stood up, closing the Potions book he'd been reading. If it hadn't been a library book, he'd have marked it up quite thoroughly. 

"I need to get my cloak." 

"Meet you in ten minutes?" Lily said brightly, earning her a glare from Madam Pince. 

*

Sickles in his pocket and scarf around his neck, Severus paced in front of the Entrance Hall doors. 

Hearing laughter, he turned, shocked to see Lupin walking beside Lily. 

"Remus was in the Common Room all alone so I had to invite him along." She squeezed Severus's arm and he nodded his head, trying not to feel wrong footed.

"Is there any way to get out of this?" Lupin asked lightly. He didn't look much more comfortable than Severus felt but that was fine. Severus didn't find Lupin completely intolerable. 

"No, absolutely not!" Lily laughed. "We'll have a wonderful time, the three of us. You'll see."

*

"It wasn't so bad, was it?" Lily asked, hooking her arm through his as they waited outside Honeydukes for Lupin. 

Severus would have rather spent the afternoon alone with Lily—he was still trying to find the right moment to kiss her—but after a butterbeer, he determined it hadn't been the worst idea. Lupin had a dry sense of humour, not a juvenile one like his cohorts'. 

"I suppose not," he grumbled. 

"Here." Lily reached into her bag of sweets. "Have a liquorice mouse."

"You don't even like these," Severus said, then bit off the head a little more viciously than necessary. 

"But you do." Lily pecked him on the cheek quite close to his mouth, her lips almost brushing the corner of his.

Lupin walked out at that very moment, his eyebrows rising, but he managed to recover quickly and was clever enough not to say anything. 

"They were all out of cockroach clusters," he said sadly. 

Lily made a face. "Pity." 

Lupin winked behind her back and Severus had to fight a smile.

~*~

As the weather turned warmer, Severus hadn't got much closer in his attempt to win Lily, though he and Lupin were on much friendlier terms.

Nevertheless, it surprised him when Lupin suggested they go to Hogsmeade without her.

"It's not like she'd want us to sit around the common room bored to tears like she is." 

Severus frowned. Lily was still recovering from a nasty case of Wizard flu but it didn't seem right to leave her behind.

"Besides, we can pick up some of her favourite things." Lupin grinned. "Cockroach clusters, for example."

Lips twitching, Severus agreed. "That will surely cheer her up."

After stopping in Honeydukes—each of them picking out enough sweets for Lily to last a week—Severus and Lupin went to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer.

Severus took the opportunity to question Lupin about his other, so-called friends.

"Haven't seen you with your little gang much lately. Falling out?"

"I wondered how long it would take you to ask me about them." Lupin took a sip of his drink. "We're still friends but they have other interests that I don't share."

Severus waited for him to say more but it became apparent the topic was closed.

"I have a question for you," Lupin said once the two of them were halfway through their drinks. "Are you planning to go after Lily?"

Severus nearly spat his drink. "Go after?"

"You know," Lupin shrugged. "Snog."

"What business is it of yours?" Severus hissed, though he could feel the heat in his cheeks surely giving himself away.

"Someone like her could have her pick of blokes." Lupin drained his drink and the gears in Severus's head finally caught up with what he was saying.

"You fancy her!"

"Who doesn't?" 

Severus's chest felt tight. Here he'd thought Lupin was a friend to Lily. A friend to _him_ , but he was just like all the others. 

He stood up and pulled his scarf around his neck. "Stay away from her." 

"That'll be up to her to decide, won't it?" 

Severus turned and left, rage coursing through him, an unused hex still hanging on his lips. If he didn't make a move, Lupin was going to. Severus already knew that Lily thought he was funny and charming; perfect boyfriend material, really, if one didn't mind werewolves. 

Which Lily didn't.

_Fuck._

~*~

"Everything all right?" The note of concern in Lily's voice made Severus feel slightly guilty. He spotted Lupin at the Gryffindor table and scowled.

"Fine."

"Did you and Remus get into an argument? He's been rather quiet lately...."

Severus looked around the Great Hall. Far too many people could overhear. 

"Let's go for a walk." 

"All right." Lily looped her arm through his and his heart skipped a beat. Lupin didn't stand a chance.

They walked to the lake, the Giant Squid's tentacles breaking the surface of the water.

Lily came to an abrupt stop and said, "Now, tell me what's wrong, Severus." 

_Now or never...._

He stepped closer. Her eyes looked greener than grass, every freckle visible across the bridge of her nose, her lips pink like a rose.

He closed his eyes as he bent his head, pressing his mouth to hers. Her lips were soft and warm beneath his, her hands came up to his chest, warm against the skin over his heart. 

"I wondered when you were going to kiss me," she said when they finally broke apart.

"You could have clued me in," he said, incredulous. If he'd known she was waiting on him, it would have happened years before.

"Where's the fun in that?" She poked him lightly in his ribs. "Now, were you going to tell me what's the matter?"

"Absolutely nothing," Severus said, pushing Lupin to the furthest corner of his mind.

~*~

Try as he might to get another kiss out of her, Severus couldn't manage it. It was only a day till the leaving feast when they'd be gone from Hogwarts forever—not that he minded that—and he wanted to make sure she knew how he felt.

The night before they were to leave, Regulus Black strode into the common room.

"Note for you, Snape," he said loudly. "From a Gryffindor."

Severus ignored the snickers and snatched the parchment from his hand.

> Carriage Three, Compartment Six
> 
> ~L

"Everything all right, _Sev_?" Rosier said, laughing.

"Piss off." Severus got up, striding back his dorm. 

He hadn't anticipated having to sit through the feast and watch Lily talking to Lupin the entire time. Laughing, leaning into him, laying a hand on his back.

The moment the headmaster sent them off to bed, Severus practically flew out the door. He couldn't endure another minute.

The next twenty-four hours were going to be hell. 

She'd sent him a note. She wanted to be with him. Lupin was just a friend. He had to be. 

Nevertheless, he couldn't sleep. When he did, his dreams were filled with images of him and Lily in bed together, only to be interrupted by Lupin just when he was about to have sex with her. 

He gave up trying to sleep when Lupin climbed into bed with them.

~*~

Trunk floating behind him, Severus found the carriage—for seventh years only—and quickly made his way to the compartment.

"What are you doing here?" he said the second he opened the door.

"I might ask you the same thing." Lupin stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "Though I think I am understanding things better now."

"Do enlighten me, then," Severus snapped.

"Maybe I should do that, Severus." He turned around to find Lily standing in the corridor.

He stepped out of the way and she came inside, sliding the door closed and tapping it with her wand. She then pulled the curtains closed to either side of the door.

When she turned to face them, she had a wicked look on her face.

"What's this about, Lily?" Severus asked, looking at Lupin out of the corner of his eye.

"I thought we made a nice trio these last few months." She took Severus's hand but then also took one of Lupin's. "I care for you both very much and hated having to choose...."

_Choose_.

"You can't pick both of us," Severus said earnestly, trying to pretend Lupin wasn't there.

"Why not?" Lily crossed her arms in front of her chest and got that look—the one that made Severus tremble.

"Yes, why not?"

Severus turned to look at Lupin. "You don't object?"

"Have you never wondered what it might be like to be with two birds at once? No reason to think witches shouldn't be allowed to have two blokes." Lupin smiled at Lily. "Especially if I'm one of the lucky ones."

Severus hadn't thought much about anyone besides Lily but, if he were honest, there were times he'd fantasised about her and that friend of hers, Mary Macdonald, though he'd never have admitted it to anyone.

Lily walked over to the window and looked out. "If you'd like to leave, I'll open the door."

Severus stared at Lupin and Lupin stared right back. 

There was absolutely no possible way he was leaving her here with him. Alone.

Neither of them budged and when she turned to face them she grinned ear to ear. "I knew you would stay." She caressed Severus's cheek. 

"What did you have in mind, Lily?" Lupin said calmly.

"Whatever we can manage before we get to King's Cross." She pulled off her robes and threw them into the corner seat by the door. Her top was nearly see-through and her skirt was the shortest Severus had ever seen her wear. He couldn't imagine her mother knew about either of them.

She walked up to Severus. "Kiss me."

His eyes went from her face to Lupin's—he looked flushed but not at all bothered by how things were proceeding. Severus could always Obliviate both of them if everything went to shit. 

Lily slipped her tongue between Severus's lips, her entire body pressed to his. He followed her lead, tugging her closer and sliding his tongue into her mouth. 

His cock was hard in an instant and he could tell that she knew by the way she rocked against him. If he hadn't wanked that morning, he'd surely have come by now.

Severus couldn't help but feel disappointed when she broke the kiss but, when she reached for Lupin, it was all he could do not to break them apart. 

Yet, seeing Lily writhing in someone else's arms was...oddly arousing. 

He stepped up behind her and laid his hands on her hips.

She pushed back and he started rubbing against her, his length pressed to her bottom. He imagined himself lifting her skirt and pushing inside her, fucking her while Lupin snogged her.

Lily turned away from Lupin and pulled Severus to her again. 

"You want us to take care of you, Lily?" Lupin said, his hands running up and down her sides. "Want us to make you scream?"

Severus's cock throbbed.

"Someone will hear us," Lily whispered, though she tipped her head back, giving Severus easier access to her neck, and he didn't need to be asked twice.

He kissed a path along the smooth flesh, nipping lightly at her earlobe. "They won't."

She didn't need to know he'd cast a spell to make sure they couldn't be heard.   
She slid her fingers into his hair, arching her body against his, and he couldn't help but thrust against her hip, his cock hard and aching. 

Lupin stood behind her, pressing kisses to her shoulder, his hand on her hip as he ground against her.

Severus reached between them, his long fingers seeking her knickers beneath her skirt, and nearly groaned when he felt how damp they were.

"Want you, Lily," he murmured, slipping his hand beneath the fabric. He first felt warm skin and rough curls, then brilliant wet heat. 

"Yes, Sev, touch me," she moaned breathlessly into his ear. He sucked at her neck as he pushed a finger inside her. "Please."

A second finger joined the first. He watched Lupin grasp her breast with his free hand, squeezing the soft flesh.

Lily's breath came in short pants, whimpers interspersed with moans; her fingers tightened in his hair and her thighs trembled as she came. Her head fell against Lupin's shoulder.

"That was brilliant," she said, a smile at her lips, her eyes shinning bright beneath her heavy eyelids. "Now I want you in me."

"Who?" Lupin said, nuzzling against her neck.

"Both of you."

Severus opened his mouth to protest but Lily laid a finger over his lips. "I know what I'm doing, Sev. Trust me?"

He nodded and she pulled her hand away.

"It'll be tricky in here but I want Severus in me first and I'll suck Remus, then maybe later, after a pumpkin pasty, we can try the other way 'round."

Severus watched Lupin squeeze his eyes shut and Severus knew it wasn't with disappointment but in an attempt not to come. 

"Anything you want, Lily," Lupin said, his voice low and rough. 

"Drop your trousers, both of you, then Sev, you stand there," she pointed toward the seat to the left of the window, "and you, Remus, over there."

Severus moved first, not wanting to try and fight with his pants and walk at the same time. Lupin seemed to have decided the same thing. They both looked out the window as they pushed their trousers and pants to the floor. 

Looking anywhere but at each other's cocks. 

Severus gasped as Lily wrapped her hand around his cock. The growl from Lupin indicated she'd done the same to him.

"You're both _lovely_." 

She stroked them both, kissing first Severus, then Remus, then Severus again.

"Ready?" she asked, lips pressed to his ear.

Severus hoped he hadn't whimpered as he replied hoarsely, "Yes."

Lily turned her body away from him, but hiked up her skirt, revealing that she'd removed her knickers. She bent forward and sucked Lupin's cock into her mouth.

"Oh, fuck." Lupin looked like he couldn't breathe.

Wrapping his hand around the base of his cock, Severus pressed the head to the wet folds and pushed.

With a groan, Severus inched his way into Lily, who moaned around Lupin's cock. 

They were never going to last. Severus's every nerve was on fire. Finally being exactly where he'd always wanted to be was too much to handle.

He gripped her hips and started thrusting wildly, erratically. 

Lupin's hands were in Lily's hair, holding her head still while he thrust into her mouth, and Severus was lost. His bollocks tightened and on the very next thrust he came hard, his cock pulsing deep inside her.

Lupin let out a guttural cry and his body stilled. Surprisingly, at least to Severus, Lily seemed to have no trouble swallowing and Lupin pulled away, practically collapsing into the seat behind him.

Severus's cock slipped out of Lily and he gently pulled her skirt back down over her bottom.

"I could use a nap." 

Severus could barely stifle the yawn that her suggestion elicited. 

"Get up a minute, Remus," she said. He moved next to Severus by the window and, with a flick of her wand, the six seats in the compartment changed into a bed big enough for three. 

Lily climbed into the middle of the bed and stretched out her arms. "Come on, then."

Lupin looked at Severus, who just shrugged. "Whatever Lily wants, Lily gets."

And Severus found that he didn't much mind that after all.


End file.
